


Repopulation

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Raped by Monsters, Repopulation, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: One lancer survived the battle with Weiss.





	Repopulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



Weiss lay unconscious on the grass of the island floating in midair. Around her was the smoldering wreckage of the destroyed airship. The twisted body of the pilot was buried somewhere in the debris.

As she remained unconscious from both exhaustion and her injuries, a solitary lancer rose up into the air. It surveyed the destruction, instinctually knowing that its queen, its mother, was dead. Its compound eyes caught sight of the young unconscious woman. 

It moved toward her, its wings letting out a low buzzing noise. It stopped over Weiss, hovering for a moment, before landing next to her. It gathered her up in its pincers, slightly cutting into the delicate fabric of her dress, before taking off again and flying away.

By the time anyone showed up there was no sign that Weiss had been there except for her rapier laying on the ground.

The lancer carried her to the now empty nest that had once housed it, its siblings, and the lancer queen, their mother. Now there was only a single lancer left at the nest, their territory far from any other nests, and it would be unlikely for another nest to take in a lone lancer. Like colony insects, they were more likely to rip apart a stranger trying to join than let them join, despite also being a Grimm.

It dropped Weiss to the floor of the nest.

She let out a soft, painful groan as her body hit the ground. Slowly, her eyes opened. Her movements were lethargic, confused. She looked around with unfamiliarity. It was only when her eyes caught sight of the lancer before her that her eyes widened in fear and her hand went for the weapon that was no longer there. 

With little grace or finesse, she scrambled backwards, away from the lancer, before pushing herself to her feet and running for the entrance. Weiss came to a sudden stop, catching herself on the side of the entrance as she came to edge. Before her was a straight drop. They were high enough up that she could only barely see the water beneath them.

She spun around just in time for the Grimm’s pincers to close on either shoulder, drawing thin lines of blood, her aura having been depleted in the crash, as it beat its wings and pulled her back into the nest. Weiss tried to dig her feet in. She tried to grab onto something, but she just wasn’t as physically strong as the Grimm in front of her. It then spun around, releasing her to let her go flying further into the depths of the nest. Weiss hit the far wall and painfully slid to the ground.

She found it hard to focus her eyes as the lancer came flying towards her, the buzzing of its wings getting louder and louder. There was nothing left to do. She had no dust, no weapon, and no aura left. All she had left was to decide how she was going to meet her death. Weiss closed her eyes and waited.

The buzzing stopped and then she felt something tickle her on her shoulder. 

Weiss opened her eyes to see the lancer’s long tongue flick out and catch some of the blood from her shoulder. It did it again and again. Even though she was terrified she couldn’t help feeling a certain level of disgust from the gross behavior.

What she didn’t know was that the lancer had been tasting her blood to both determine compatibility and sex. Now it knew that she was female and was not only compatible, but highly so. Its sexual organs began to shift, moving, changing from the default female organs to male.

With sudden and surprising speed, it moved from being upright in front of her, to perched over her. Its pincers slashing away at anything that registered as not living on her.

Weiss let out a shriek of fear and surprise. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn’t being torn apart. The lancer was cutting her a little, but all of them were shallow, from it misjudging the cuts. 

“No,” she breathed as she tried to move, but it was too late already.

A pincer went around either leg, grasping and lifting them up even as blood was drawn. The pincers kept her legs spread wide as a long, slender tube dived into her exposed cunt. Then it began to vibrate.

“Stop it!” Weiss screamed as she punched the lancer. Against a human it would have been a decent punch, but against a Grimm, with no aura behind the blow, it was completely ineffective to the point that the Grimm ignored it.

Weiss continued to swing at the lancer, desperately trying to ignore the feeling of growing pleasure between her legs. At the corner of her eyes tears of both anger and fear formed, but she didn’t let them fall. 

“Let me go!” Weiss tried to jerk free one of her legs, but the sudden movement caused the pincer to slash deeply into her leg letting more blood flow as she let out a cry of pain.

It had done nothing to help her situation, but the pain gave her something to focus on. She kept her eyes locked on her leg. 

Weiss’ attention being on her leg and not on it did not escape the Grimm’s notice. It bent its body lower and bit down on her leg, injecting venom into her body. The effects were almost instantaneous as the pain, along with all other sensation, vanished from her leg.

The sudden loss of the pain forced the pleasure of the lancer’s breeding with her to wash over her. She let out an involuntary moan from it. Weiss could feel the climax building inside of her, she fought against it. Pressed her eyes closed and tried to push everything out of her mind, but it still came.

“No more, please,” Weiss begged.

The Grimm didn’t care about mercy or her pleas as it vibrated inside of her, letting its seed start to flow from it, into her. When it pulled out, satisfied that it had filled her with as much sperm as possible for the moment, it left Weiss sitting there.

Its wings beat, buzzing once more, as it took off and flew out of the nest. It had to find food for its new broodmare. There had been a dead human by the place it had found Weiss. In the little knowledge the Grimm had, it knew that humans ate meat and anything not Grimm or not plant was meat.


End file.
